Treasure Everywhere
Treasure Everywhere is a life simulation and adventure game made exclusively for the Wii U. It is rated E10+. Short Plot The game revolves around a person of unknown age searching for treasure to decorate his home. Along the way, however, he discovers the treasures are being guarded by monsters. Fortunately, the player finds a gun, which turns out to be a bubble or water gun depending on how you answered a series of questions at the beginning of the game. After, strange coins with a square hole inside them found in chests can be spent to unlock new guns and treasures. After finding a coins, you find a cellphone on the floor which hovers into your hand. After clicking a highlighted app on the phone, you realize the monsters are planning to guard and take all the treasures for themselves and rule the world with their treasures. The cellphone then shakes slightly and convinces you to stop the monsters. Long Plot As soon as you insert the game and open it, the game loads for about four or five seconds and leads you to the title screen. When you press Play, questions appear in a cloudy screen. After you answer them, you awake from your bed in your house. You then are instructed in your tutorial. After the tutorial, you go to your first treasure hunt. The first treasure is easy to obtain, but the second treasure reveals the monsters, guns, coins and the cellphone. You have to defeat the monster in order to progress and complete the level. By beating levels you unlock new ones, which means you unlock new treasures every time you beat a level as a gift. There is also a daily gift giving that allows you to choose from three different gifts. After you complete ten levels of the first world, a jungle, a boss appears, guarding a wand which is seemingly made of plastic. After beating the boss and obtaining the wand, the wand violently glows and teleports you back to the house. The words "Wand of Creation" appear over the screen and quickly dissapear. The wand then creates and rests itself on a stand located next to the television you got from the first level. The second world is unlocked, a Desert-like place. with twelve levels instead of ten. The cellphone rings violently when you enter the first level, and reveals a new app titled "Scan" is unlocked. Scan mode is activated by holding ZL and ZR at the same time or by opening the app. Scan mode allows you to scan for treasures. After beating the second world's boss, a treasure called The Mirror of Trivia is yours, and it allows you to recieve a free gift if you complete a quiz. The gift is trash if you answer one right, a book or common wallpaper if you answer two right, a couch or new app if you answer three right, a pet or ten thousand square coins if you answer four right, or a rare gift if you answer all five correctly. However, the mirror has a small crack in it. To repair the crack, you need to find the missing piece that shattered out. It is located in the basement guarded by giant spiders that lurk the walls. After you get the missing piece and attach it to the mirror, the third world is unlocked, called Dark Dungeon. The third world has sixteen levels instead of twelve. As soon as you start the first level, you meet Noom, a blue robe that is empty. Noom explains his plan to steal the moon and crash it into the earth, ending all life. Noom asks you to join him, but you refuse. Noom then takes his leave calmly as if he's asked before. The treasure at the end is an Orb of Protection, which encases the enemies in steam so they cannot see for five-ten seconds. It also helps you search for treasure more easily. After you complete the third world, you hear tools whirring. Curious, you go to the hill to investigate. Noom is there, making a rocket in the distance. Noom spots you and tells you he's building a rocket to steal the moon. He then tells you he's on a quest for treasure as well, but to continue his rocket. Noom then asks again if you want to join him, and you refuse again. Noom calmly goes back to building his rocket. The fourth world is not unlocked until you play any level with the Orb of Protection. The fourth world is a futuristic city that is abandoned (almost). It has 19 levels instead of 16. When you start the fourth level, Noom is there with a cellphone of his own. The cellphone scans for any treasure, as Noom hits a jackpot and finds a part that he has been looking for some weeks. Noom then goes to attach it to his rocket. When you comolete the fourth world, Noom comes in and steals the boss treasure from you, which is a Helmet of Steel. A chase sequence starts as you must chase Noom to his rocket, where you take the helmet back. Enraged, Noom attacks you, making you tumble off the hill. Ater, the fifth world is unlocked with twenty-five levels. It is a volcano. Noom then appears in the last level of it and scoops some green, glowing lava with a bucket. Noom then tells you you're being an annoyance, and tells the world's boss you said it was weak and couldn't hurt a fly. He then runs off to his rocket. The boss attacks you, but is defeated. You then unlock the fifth boss treasure, which is a Golden Sword of Destiny. When you arrive home, the rocket is starting a countdown to takeoff. You then hurry to get into the rocket as Noom spots you sneaking on. When you triumphantly get inside, the rocket is revealed to have a core which is powering the rocket itself. It is located at the very center of the rocket, where Noom is waiting for you. When you get to the near center, Noom then opens some panels and pushes you inside, welcoming you to his deathtrap. Noom then reveals rocket launchers to destroy you. With the Golden Sword of Destiny, you manage to destroy all the launchers. Noom is then enraged, complaining how you never leave him be. Noom then sends his cellphone to attack you, which sprouts mechanical legs. After you defeat it, the final battle begins, as Noom starts to attack you with copies of the five boss treasures. Once you defeat Noom, it is too late, as the moon is held by a very strong rope from the rocket, and hurled down to the Earth. A stray rocket from earlier then explodes on the core of the rocket, sending it back to Earth at a very quick speed. Noom then escapes through an escape pod and leaves you to die. However, the escape pod escapes just in time for you to go inside the pod with Noom back to Earth. The pod lands on the hill outside your house and Noom awaits for the Earth to be destroyed, wiping out all life including you. As the moon comes, you use the five boss treasures to redirect it back into space. Noom then screams in anger, as he notices the broken pieces of the rocket are coming towards him. It is too late for Noom to escape, as he is squished by the pieces. Noom explains his plan has failed, and all life remains. Noom then figures out that he can make a Plan B, and disappears along with the rocket. The camera then zooms off into the sky to show the credits along with a credits song. The credits end in space, where the moon is seen resting to it's original place. After, there is a prompt to save. If you save, you end up back in your house where you can customize it without a threat. You still need coins though. Controls *Left analog stick to walk *Right analog stick to walk *X to jump *B to duck *R to fire *ZR to reload *L to zoom *ZL to switch camera angles *ZL and ZR to enable scan mode *Start (Plus) to see the menu *Select (Minus) to pull up your cellphone and access the apps on it Treasure Full article: List of treasure in Treasure Everywhere There is a wide amount of treasure that can be obtained to decorate your house. The full list of them is on the clickable link above. Some treasures are obtained from bosses, such as the Wand of Creation. Some treasures are randomly selected to give you as a gift. Pets are also treasures and can be obtained when you buy a food tray or water bowl. Category:Games Category:My foot itches Category:Rated Arr For Pirates Category:Fake Category:FAAAAAAKE